


I can't be without you

by yourChibbiko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: !!spoilers!! for lindhart's S support, Caspar's fighting, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Get together fic, Hurt lindhart, Late night talks, Long speech, Love Confessions, M/M, Manuela for 3 seconds, Only 1 kiss, OoF I love them!!!, Past Relationship(s), battle but only like 300 words, byleth for 2 seconds, dorothea for like 2 seconds, dorothea gushing, gonna add more chapters but complete, like 3 second of angst, mention of hypothetical death, mentions lindharts hate of blood, mostly fluffy, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourChibbiko/pseuds/yourChibbiko
Summary: Caspar can't imagine a world without Lindhart at his side. Luckily, neither can Lindhart.////Lindhart is injured in a battle with Caspar left to take care of him. When the moon is out and feelings bubble up, what will happen to their friendship?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do enjoy! Spoilers for S rank Lindhart. They mention his last line, nothing too extra but did want to mention.

The moment the enemy commander fell Lindhart collapsed on the dirt. He had spent the entire four hour battle healing his brash best friend, Caspar. Along with others, all the heal spells had taken a toll on his body, not to mention how much blood there was. He was surprised he even lasted this long. Lindhart was ready to take a nap on the ground, undisturbed until somebody, probably Caspar, was sent to find him. Unfortunately Caspar was sent earlier than usual. Lindhart felt the guy kneel down and poke him a few times, but resisted him.   
‘Lindhart! Come on! We won!”  
“I realize. Let me sleep.” Lindhart thought Caspar was going to walk away but instead he leaned down and scooped him up, bridal style. Lindhart thinks that heavy armor is not the comfiest thing to sleep on, but he can’t remember the last time he cared where he slept. Lindhart relaxes into Caspar’s arms, completely ready to keep sleeping.  
“Lets go Lindy!”  
“I do hope you realize you’re the only person who calls me that.” Lindhart can hear the glee in Caspar’s voice when he whisper-shouts,  
“Aww, that makes me feel special.” Caspar and Lindhart are both silent as Caspar trudges back to camp. 

Everytime Lindhart and Caspar walk back to camp somehow a bit too close to be considered non-romantic by the outside viewer, Dorothea gets her hopes up. Maybe the two dorks finally confessed to each other and admitted their years in the making love! Dorothea has been wrong for over 200 battles and counting, but maybe one day..?  
“Caspar! Where have you and Lindhart been?” The professor demands answers from the two. Startled awake, Lindhart says,  
“Caspar walked me back, and mm tired…” Caspar considers putting Lindhart down on the floor, but decides that he’d probably fall over.  
“He overexerted himself, professor. Can I put him to bed?” Byleth slams a hand into her face.  
“I told him, to retreat, but no, don’t listen to your professor who was a trained mercenary and tactician for over 10 years-”  
“Professor, he’s asleep. He can’t hear you.” Caspar smiles sheepishly, only a little annoyed that he has to be Lindhart’s voice today.  
“That is a very good point. Take him to the infirmary and send him to me tomorrow. Also, be sure to tell him that this chat will not have chai tea.” The professor strode away, looking pissed off. Caspar sighed, then looked around to see who else saw that embarrassing moment, but thankfully no one is around. He resumes his walk throughout the monastery and finally stops at the infirmary.  
Finally arriving at the infirmary, or what Bernadetta calls it, ‘the nurses office’, Caspar saw Manuela and Dorothea sitting together at a table. The moment Caspar walks in, Manuela leaps from the table and runs to him.  
“Caspar? Is he asleep..?” Caspar hurriedly shakes his head yes at Manuela.  
“He’s alive! Just tired. But alive.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry I just saw him- never mind. Put him down on the second bed.” Manuela walked back to her desk and put on some gloves while Caspar stood by Lindhart’s cold body.  
“Lindhart?” Manuela poked the green haired man’s chest a few times. “Got any tricks?” Caspar had known Lindhart since they were both six. Of course he had some tricks, and he was always happy to show off his abilities. Caspar leaned in and blew air up Lindhart’s nose. When that didn’t seem to work, he started the Professor Byleth impression.  
“Lindhart…? You’re sleeping in class again? You know that-” Lindhart squeezed his eyes completely shut and then fully opened them.  
“I’m up, Professor-”  
“It’s good to see that I haven't killed yet another man with my stunning good looks.” Manuela laughed, while Caspar admired Lindhart’s half asleep face. Dorothea looked on in adoration  
“If anything were to kill me it wouldn’t be your looks, professor.” Manuela squinted her eyes and looked down, irritated at his words.  
“I was going to perform an examination on you, but you seem to know how to heal yourself.” Caspar gave Manuela puppy eyes and begged,  
“C’mon Professor Manuela this is a dumb, sleepy man! He can’t truly understand your beauty. Please examine him!” As Caspar begged for his friends life, Dorothea stared in awe. She wanted to be annoyed, annoyed at the way Lindhart gazed at Caspar, or at the way the ever prideful Caspar begged for his friend. But it was so sweet! Always a romantic at heart, Dorothea hoped to find a love like theirs.  
“Fine.” Manuela began her examination, going head to toe and healing any minor wounds she could. Thankfully, they had come in at the end of the day, so the wave of patients had already passed. She could focus on and hit every spot on Lindhart’s body. After what felt like hours for everyone in the room, Manuela concluded her investigation.  
“You’re mostly good. You have a deep cut on your right leg, but since I put a salve on it, it’ll heal after a day or two. But that means no walking, so stay in your room all day or get someone to help you out. Ahem- Caspar. For now, since I unfortunately need this cot, could you please take Lindhart to his room?” Caspar nodded, always eager to help out.  
“Okay then, goodbye you two. Have a good night.” Manuela and Dorothea waved them off. 

Lindhardt had taken his place back in Caspar’s arms, surprisingly not asleep this time.  
“Are you going to stay in my room tonight?” Caspar smiled sheepishly, and said,  
“Yeah, if that’s okay.” Lindhardt thought for a moment and then said,  
“I only have one bed. We could sleep together unless..?” Caspar's heat rate increased tenfold, and it took him several seconds to decide on what to say.  
“That would be good. Reminds me of our sleepovers!” Lindhart averts his eyes, unable to take smiling Caspar’s spirit for an extended amount of time. He finally falls back asleep, leaving Caspar wondering if he was too eager about the situation. 

Caspar opens the door to Lindhart’s room slowly, and then sets Lindhart on his bed. His friend looked so peaceful sleeping soundly. Caspar remembers the soft spring days when he and Lindhart would have picnics near the river. The river zipping bye sounded good next to Lindhart’s soft snoring. Everything sounded good next to Lindhart’s soft snoring, Caspar realized. Caspar wondered if he should wake up Lindhart to get changed, or if he should get changed, or if that would be weird. Lindhart usually took naps in fully dressed, and with his legs temporarily out of commission, it would be hard to get dressed without help… Nope. There’s gonna be two more days of helping Lindhart get dressed, and he could not ruin their relationship on day one. As Caspar was having an internal panic, Lindhart stirred in his sleep, then opened his eyes.  
“Why are you standing in the dark.” Lindhart’s voice was raspy from no use, but Caspar secretly found it endearing.  
“I forgot to turn on the lights…” Lindhart laughed softly, thinking, only Caspar would forgot to turn on lights.  
“Are you going to get into bed or just stand there.” Lindhart said, rolling over to not face Caspar. Caspar’s heart beat went back into overdrive. It’s just like when we were kids, it's just like when we were kids, it's just- Caspar climbs into bed, and fully realizes, this is not like when we were kids. Lindhart is tall, and thin, and his hair smells like daisies. He is mushed up against Lindhart’s body in this small bed, and if they were cuddling right now he’d be the big spoon. Caspar pinches himself to check if this real.  
“Ow!” It is real! Caspar’s heartbeat is so fast he’s sure he could have woken up Lin-  
“What’s wrong.” Lindhart whispered to Caspar. Caspar sat back for a moment. Close your eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, dream, drea-  
“Caspar…” Lindhart whined, definitely in need of sleep but more than ready to pull an all-nighter if it meant helping Caspar. Caspar thought in blurbs, I don’t know why I can’t sleep, and why does he smell so good, and how am I supposed to put this into words? Lindhart waited patiently for the idiot to speak his words.  
“I think I’m still hyped up from the battle from earlier!” Caspar lied through his teeth. Usually battle excited him; the ability to prove himself as a worthy fighter, and to fight for what he believed in was thrilling. But today's battle was horrible. Caspar thought that Lindhart had accepted his answer and fallen asleep when Lindhart suddenly turned over, now facing Caspar.  
“What are you so worried about?” Lindhart’s voice was still raspy, but now in a more cute, sleepy way.  
“I’m not worried.” From the first word he said Lindhart knew he was lying. If only he knew what it was about.  
“You’ve never been good at lying.” Lindhart says softly, trying not to offend Caspar.  
“I’m not lying.” Caspar was going to turn over, when Lindhart grabbed his arm.  
“Caspar, you can tell me anything.Come on.” Caspar had never been able to hold on for very long. Especially in the face of Lindhart.  
“I just… I just was thinking. I’ve been thinking since you got sick… what it would be like without you.” Lindhart couldn’t stop his frown from growing deeper and the pit in his stomach eating him up. “No! No, no, no not like that. I was thinking about how… How right now we’re in a war, and with one slash you could be… gone.” Caspar sounded on the verge of tears, meanwhile Lindhart laid, still unknowing. “And about how we’re both supposed to marry, and, and have kids who bare crests, and rule as lords. And that means we won’t… we won’t be together. You’ll have things to do, and people to see, and I will too. Everyday you tell me that you wished… you wished the war was already over. But I… I never want it to en-” On the last word, Caspar’s face scrunched up and he broke into loud sobs. Lindhart sat, in shock, before wrapping an arm around Caspar. He heard the sobs quiet down a bit.  
“My father has always wanted me to toughen up, and become a lord, marry, stop taking so many naps. He wanted me to be like you, Caspar. But there’s a reason I’m not. It’s because I have you. I have you to come and wake me up, I have you to protect me, I have you to remind me to eat, I have you to be like you. And I can be me. If it weren't for you, I may have listened to him. And Caspar, I thank the goddess everyday for bringing us together.” Lindhart signed, then smiled brightly. “And I know I wouldn’t last a day without you.” Caspar stares back at Lindhart, when suddenly tears started falling down his face. “And that’s why I want the war to be over. I want you to stop worrying about protecting me, and I want to stop worrying about protecting you. And I… I don’t want to marry a woman for a crest. I don’t want to be a lord. I don’t want to do what my father says to.” Caspar wiped away his tears, and listened to Lindhart intently. “But Caspar, I want you to be mine forever. I want to wake up everyday, you by my side, and spend all of my time with you.” Lindhart grabbed Caspar’s hand, and intertwined their fingers. Caspar looked stunned, but soon enough, he was crying again.  
“I lov- I love… I love you!” He said through sniffles. Lindhart smiled as bright as he ever had, and wiped away Caspar’s tears with his other hand.  
“I love you too.” A pause of silence, and then Lindhart followed up, “One day, in the future, the war will be over, and we will have a home in the countryside, one where the air is fresh, the sun is warm, the forests are filled with creatures, and where we can nap together deeply. It will be paradise, and we would had made it so.” Caspar snuggled closer to Lindhart, their hands still intertwined.  
“Anywhere would be paradise with you.” Caspar mumbled. Lindhart smiled again, and then leaned down slowly, finally taking Caspar into a kiss. Their teeth clacked, their noses brushed, but for the two lovers, it felt like heaven.


	2. That moment when ur bro who said ily to u, like really loves u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back! And gayer then ever!

In the days after admitting their love for eachother, Lindhart’s leg finally healing, and Lindhart getting an earful of yelling from Byleth. Caspar and Lindhart were rarely seen apart. They were in the dining hall, they were on the training ground, they were napping away from the monastery. They were everywhere, together. And maybe, some people saw how when Caspar would visit Lindhart at night he wouldn’t return to his own room. In fact, Caspar never returned to his own room. But when it was decided that Caspar didn’t care what they thought, and that Lindhart didn’t care what they thought, they just did whatever they wanted. 

On one particularly drowsy morning, Lindhart woke up next to a still sleeping Caspar. He had spent the night researching crests and reading in the library, with Caspar at his side. Lindhart thought he’d never see the day were he had to wake up Caspar. His arm was still around Caspar’s shoulders from last night, them both lying on their backs cuddling. Lindhart looked to his bed stand clock and decided that Caspar would want to be awake at this ungodly time. 

“Caspar?” Lindhart whispered, shaking his shoulders. Caspar mumbled, trying to turn over on his side. “I thought I’d never see the day you’d run from getting woken up.” Caspar groaned, stealing all the blankets from Lindhart. “Wake up before I succumb to the idea of staying in bed all day.” Caspar grumbled a small ‘no’. 

Deciding he had lost a battle he never even planned to fight, Lindhart turned towards Caspar and wrapped his arms around him. 

But Lindhart, for the first time in his life, could not fall asleep. He tried to focus on Caspar’s gentle breathing, the rhythm of his heartbeat, the feel of Caspar’s skin against his own, to no avail. Lindhart couldn’t figure out why he was restless. He was with Caspar, comfortable, in clothes meant for sleeping, and most of all, sleepy.

I mean, he was always sleepy, but nevertheless.

Lindhart knew Caspar hadn’t fallen asleep yet, due to his heartbeat, still unsteady, his legs, perfectly intertwined with Lindharts, and most noticeable, his snoring hadn’t started.   
“Caspar?” said in a low voice.  
“Mhm.” Caspar murmured.   
“I can’t sleep.” Caspar suddenly turned around and stared at his lover.   
“You are like, the king of sleeping. What’s wrong?” Caspar gazed up, his eyes still droopy from his lack of sleep. Lindhart softly smiled, and then thought back to the question at hand.   
“I don’t know why.” Caspar thought for a moment, then said,  
“I'm sleepy...” It seemed almost like Caspar and Lindhart had swapped sleeping schedules.   
“Caspar, do you feel like you could fall asleep at any moment now?”Caspar nodded, then leaned in to pull Lindhart closer to him. Lindhart let himself   
get pulled in, especially since he could do little to retaliate. Lindhart thought   
about his condition. He was wide awake, possibly ready to do something.   
His eyes widened in fear.  
“Caspar, wake up.” Caspar got up begrudgingly.   
“Lindy…”   
“We have to go out and do something.” Caspar was suddenly very awake,   
and got up quickly to get dressed. Lindhart waited until Caspar was done   
getting dressed, to put on his clothes. They were out the door in 10   
minutes. 

First they stopped at the dining hall, and got sweet buns.  
“I fear we’ve swapped sleeping patterns.” Lindhart said, taking another bite   
of a bun.   
“Well I started to sleep in because you do, and I wanted to be with you.”  
The sentiment could’ve been sweet, if it weren't for the fact that Caspar’s face was stuffed with food. Lindhart smiled nonetheless. 

“I love you, but please do learn how to swallow before talking to me.” Caspar’s foot somehow found Lindhart’s from under the table. “I think I subconsciously started to wake up when you did for the same reason.” Caspar smiles his big dumb grin, and Lindhart laughs at the way this conversation was going. 

“So who’s going to give in?” Caspar says.

“Although I do appreciate the extra hours during the day, I don’t think I'll be   
able to wake up at such an ungodly hour for very long.” Caspar considers for a moment, then says,

“Maybe we can sleep in on the weekends, and wake up early throughout the week.” Lindhart thinks, well and hard on what he’s about to say.   
Agreeing to this arrangement would mean actually sticking to getting up at   
a regular time. Agreeing to this arrangement would also mean he’d spend   
more time than ever with his lover. It would possibly also mean they were   
definitely committed to each other. Sure, they had said that they loved each   
other, vowed to spend the rest of their days together, and kissed a couple   
of times, but this was real. 

This was no longer just talk. 

“That sounds ok.” Lindhart says,moving to grab his plate and tray and put it on the dirty tray counter. Caspar gets up right as he does, and follows him out the door when they finish. They walk into the gardens, when all of a sudden Caspar says,

“Lindhart.” and stops walking. Lindhart feels a ball in his throat, and he nervously says,   
“What?” 

“I LOVE YOU FOREVER!” Caspar shouts, so loud that birds angrily fly   
away. The ball in Lindhart’s throat immediately goes away, and he just   
looks at Caspar in half confusion, and half adoration stare. “Sorry! I’ve   
wanted to shout it since a few days ago… Since we’re outside and about to   
start training, I needed to rev up!” 

“Although I would never yell it as loud as you just did, I suppose I, ‘love you forever’ too.” Caspar’s grin returns, and he bashfully says, 

“I bet I look like a real fool right now!” Lindhart knew that he had made the right decision when he looks into those eyes.

“Only a bit.” Lindharts mouth quirks up as Caspar stares at him, mouth agape.  
“Hey!” Caspar catches up to Lindhart, and then continue walking towards the training ground. 

“One last thing.” Caspar says, and Lindhart stops walking and turns to face   
him. Suddenly, Lindhart is pulled down the slightest bit and his lips are on  
Caspar 's. He barely has time to do anything before Caspar is off of him   
and running away towards the training grounds. Lindhart just shakes his   
head, and pretends that he’s not blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fic, but I have another different Caspar/Lindhart fic in the making! It will be more...romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment, I will be adding super extra fluff as a follow up to this chapter. Stay tuned!
> 
> Want another way to sustain me? - send me a ko-fi!: https://ko-fi.com/yourchibbiko  
I'm also open for coms!


End file.
